Buscando un Final Feliz
by TheEmeraldKhaleesi
Summary: Thea quería un poco de normalidad en su vida, con todo lo que estaba atravesando la resurrección, las perdidas de amigos y familia, etc. El problema vendrá cuando la encuentre. ¿Sera capaz de manejara o siquiera de sentirse merecedora de esa vida feliz que anhela con tanto fervor?. Quizás con Barry a su lado lo consiga.
1. Chapter 1: Ojos Traviesos

Todos estos presonajes son propiedad de DC comics y CW network. Ninguno de ellos me pertenece.

Thea se froto las manos para conseguir un poco de consuelo al frio que poblaba la ciudad. _**Central City está helando.**_ Pensó con desgana.

Hacia una hora más o menos desde su arribo y todavía seguía sin poder encontrar el famoso S.T.A.R. LABS. No quería llamar al equipo arrow para consultar, seguía enojada por la decisión unánime que la llevo a esa situación.

Justo en ese momento localizo una cafetería, _**el lugar perfecto para entrar en calor**_ , se dijo a sí misma y se puso en marcha hacia jitters.

Había un poco de cola, pero el lugar estaba bien, ya no se congelaba.

Mientras esperaba su turno, pudo notar que alguien la observaba. Un chico que aparentaba su misma edad, alto, castaño, menudo y con un atractivo particular, por lo menos para Thea.

Cuando él se percató de que ella lo había atrapado, desvió la mirada y se sonrió para sí mismo muy levemente.

Ella sintió, en el estómago, una sensación rara que la hizo sonrojarse. Esto no le estaba pasando a ella, Thea Queen. Estaba preparada para este tipo de cosas con los flirteos y eso ¿porque fue tan obvia?. Prefirió olvidarlo ya que su turno había llegado. Cuando su orden estaba lista, recogió su café y se giró solo para darse cuenta que el muchacho ya no estaba. Una sensación de decepción se apodero de ella y no entendía por qué. Ella todavía seguía teniendo sentimientos por Roy. ¿Cómo se pudo fijar en otro?

Mientras cruzaba el parque distraída mirando su celular, se llevó por delante a alguien. Velozmente atajo su café. Una de las ventaja de haber sido entrenada por Malcolm y Ollie son sus asombrosos reflejos

-Disculpame!, no me fijaba por donde iba, dios mío ¿estás bien? - Le dijo a la muchacha que casi empapa.

-Sí, no te preocupes yo tampoco miraba por donde iba – Era una chica bastante linda, de cabello castaño rojizo, tez palida y una sonrisa dulzona.

-Ay soy una torpe, perdón es que estoy un poco perdida – dijo Thea disculpándose de nuevo.

\- Enserio estoy. Vos sos Thea Queen, la hermana de Oliver o no? – Pregunto la muchacha.

-Si por desgracia – dijo Thea riendo - ¿Te puedo consultar algo?

\- Genial, si por supuesto – dijo riendo la otra chica

-Tenes idea de donde se encuentra S.T.A.R. LABS? Me pase toda la mañana buscando – dijo Thea. La extraña dudo un poco y pregunto

\- Mmm si pero para que necesitas ir ahí.-

-Es que unos amigos me dijeron que vaya directamente, apenas llegara. – respondió Thea, esto le olía raro.

-Bueno entonces tengo que decirte, soy Caitlin Snow, trabajo ahí – Se presentó.

-Genial, entonces tengo que confesar que Felicity me envía en el nombre del "secreto"- dijo Thea poniéndole voz grave y graciosa a esto último.

Caitlin entendió a que se referido y rio. Juntas se fueron a los laboratorios.

En el camino hablaron bastante sobre sus vidas y sobre salvar el día y sus ventajas y desventajas. Entre otras cosas.

Cuando llegaron al Cortex del edificio, Speedy miraba asombrada el lugar. _**Este lugar es enorme, incluso más que la arrowcave, me encanta!**_ Pensó para su fuero interno. La Dra le presento con su colega, Cisco quien babeo un poco cuando la vio. Thea recordó un poco que ya lo había visto en el Verdant una vez y hablaron sobre eso.

Al raro una brisa en forma de rayo amarillo les paso por delante.

-Hola muchachos- Saludo el chico que apareció de la nada detrás del escritorio, que se encontraba en el medio de la sala.

-Barry! – grito Caitlin que fue a su encuentro

-Ey!- dijo Cisco – que te hizo tardar tanto? – pregunto

-Perdón, es que el capitán Singh me dejo mucho … - Barry se detuvo cuando localizo a Thea con la vista. No entendió nada. Ella torció la cabeza con una sonrisa un poco arrogante

\- Veo que notaste a nuestra invitada – Dijo Caitlin. – Thea él es Barry Allen, nuestro Flash, Bar ella es Thea, Thea Queen, la hermana menor de Oliver-. Barry seguía en shock, ya la había visto. Temprano en Jitters y ahí había quedado prendado de su belleza. Pero ahora viéndola de más cerca, parecía más hermosa.

-Un gusto, finalmente conocerte Scarlett Speedster – Dijo ella en gesto de saludo _**Parece que la suerte me acompaña hoy, es más lindo de lo que recuerdo.**_

\- Ah si – logro decir el velocista – es un gusto para mí también bienvenida – Dijo rápido y torpemente seguido de una sonrisa sincera, esas de las que caracterizan a Barry.

-Entonces acá es donde la magia de flash sucede – Dijo ella volviendo a admirar el lugar.

-Sí, la verdad es que el mocoso da trabajo pero sabemos manejarlo – dijo Cisco con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Thea y Caitlin rieron y Barry no oculto su cara de incomodidad seguido de un

\- ¿Mocoso? – susurrado, pero no desapercibido por la hermana del arquero, quien se dio el lujo de observarlo un poco más.

Era muy lindo sí, pero si lo que Felicity le había contado seguía en curso, no estaba disponible, o al menos no iba a querer estarlo.

Pero él le cruzo la mirada y le sonrió. Tenía unos ojos preciosos.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermosa

El día se paso volando. El equipo flash estaba bastante ocupado así que Thea se la paso recorriendo el edificio.

También pudo charlar con Caitlin, por suerte parecieron entenderse enseguida. Se puso al dia con todo, lo del acelerador de partículas, Eobard Thawne, Jay Garrick (a quien conoció mas tarde), Firestorm y la desaparición física de Ronnie y todo lo demás. También conoció a Iris West, quien le cayó bastante bien por ser la primera vez. Entendió enseguida el crush de Barry por ella y también pudo ver un poco de esa amistad en acción.

Paso muy poco tiempo con Barry, casi ni hablaron. Eso la desanimo un poco pero bueno que podía hacer, todavía tenían mucho tiempo por delante.

Esa noche Thea se quedó en lo de Cait, así la llamaba ahora, y asi iba a ser hasta hallar un lugar permanente.

Estaban por irse a dormir entonces la hermana del candidato a Alcalde pregunto:

-Barry y Iris son algo? – intento parecer lo más natural posible

\- Mmm si, son como hermanos – la otra muchacha la miro con curiosidad – se criaron juntos desde los 11, y si, Barry está enamorado de ella desde siempre. Creo que lo notaste rápido igual que todos- eso ultimo tuvo un muy mal sabor en la boca de Speedy, quien aún la curveaba en forma de sonrisa inocente.

-Si solo quería confirmar – rio nerviosamente.

-Pero no salen ni nada, la muerte de Eddie sigue muy reciente – dijo bajando la mirada y conteniendo las lagrimas, a lo que la otra ataja rápido.

\- Si bueno, pobrecito, parece que hasta para el hombre mas rápido, el amor se toma su tiempo. – Rieron.

\- Bueno yo creo que es tarde y mañana tenemos otro largo dia – dijo la Dra. – será mejor dormirnos ahora.

-Es verdad, mañana tengo que buscar departamento y empezar a buscar trabajo – dijo Thea con malagana

-Buenas noches.

-Igual.

A la mañana siguiente los 4 se reunieron en jitters para empezar la mañana.

-Entonces si Roy no está más en el equipo, vos sos el nuevo compañero de Oliver- dice Cisco concentrado como si intentara develar un misterio de 1000 años –¿ pero acaso sabes algo sobre pelear?- Thea pensó antes de contestar. Barry la miro intrigado

-Si ayudo a mi hermano de vez en cuando, es que tengo una mínima idea sobre arquería y pelea -. Dijo sonriendo internamente, **_Si solo supieran_**!.

-Quiere decir que si me meto en problemas, tengo con quien contar? – Añadió Barry perspicaz.

-Eso depende – dijo ella siguiendo el juego

-¿Depende de…? – pregunto él.

-De si confío en vos o no – dijo ella dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Supongo que esas será mi meta con vos – dijo el sonriendo

\- … - ella no entendió

\- Ganarme tu confianza Speedy – aclaro

-Ahh, que tierno- dijo ella – pero si me llamas Speedy de nuevo te corto la garganta – el retrocedió un poco shockeado por la amenaza.

Ella rió y el resto se le unió.

-Uy me necesitan en la comisaria – dijo Cisco leyendo su celular – un par de armas están fallando, tengo que ir a revisar.

\- Todavía tengo que recoger cosas en Mercury LABS, te acompaño y después voy a STAR. – dijo Caitlin agarrando sus cosas.

-Creo que Barry y vos pueden ir directo de acá.

-Pero el no trabaja esta mañana? – pregunto Thea

-Nah tengo el día ligero así que puedo llevarme el trabajo a casa.

La pequeña Queen se puso incomoda, era muy rápido para quedarse sola con Barry, no se conocían mucho.

-Okay – dijo ella.

Los chicos se fueron y el silencio lleno el espacio.

-Si mal no recuerdo, te vi acá ayer temprano – disparo él de repente.

-Si creo que si – dijo ella mirándolo fijo – al menos se podría decir que mi presencia no se te paso desapercibida – dijo ella pícaramente.

El rió y dijo – Si bueno eras una cara llamativa entre todos, pero vos tampoco te podes salir inocentemente del asunto – respondió el.

Ella abrió la boca haciéndose la indignada y le dio un empujoncito en el brazo

-En mi defensa siempre investigo situaciones sospechosas – ambos rieron

-Vamos ¿? – dijo el velocista cuando noto que terminaron.

Ella asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

En el camino se contaron mucho. La arquera le conto sobre la perdida de sus padres y Ollie en su momento, como la afecto que Malcolm sea su padre, su relación con Roy y otras cosas simples de su vida.

El hablo de la pérdida de su mama, de cómo se crio siendo un nerd, de su búsqueda por el flash reverso y sus cortas relaciones amorosas.

Barry se abrió más que Thea, porque esta última quería reservar ciertos hechos.

Llegaron a destino y se acomodaron. Él le conto sobre las veces que trabajo con Arrow, ahora Green Arrow. También sobre como Felicity mejoro el espacio tecnológico del lugar.

-Entonces si Roy no está, quiere decir que no salís con nadie ¿no? –Pregunto de golpe el héroe

-Emm – la tomó por sorpresa y no supo que decir.

\- Bueno tal vez mantienen una relación a distancia o algo no? – dijo el tratando de sonar desinteresado

-No no, estoy libre, digo sola – dijo ella

El sonrió

-Y vos?, hay alguna afortunada que ocupe ese lugar en tu vida – pregunto Speedy haciendo como que no sabía.

-Nop – respondió el mirándola.

La alarma en la computadora sono de repente y en un momento Flash ya estaba preparado

-Esa es para mi – dijo – podes ser mis ojos? – dijo señalando las computadoras

-Por supuesto – dijo ella, por suerte Felicity le había dado un curso básico de informática para esos casos.

El problema era en uno de los museos de la ciudad. Un simple robo

Thea se manejó bien indicando todas las amenazas posibles en la escena y al velocista le tomo un momento resolver la situación.

Al volver, estaba emocionado.

-Bien jugado – le dijo subiendo la mano.

-No te haces una idea de mis habilidades sobre el tablero – dijo ella chocándola con su mano.

-Ah si ¿? – pregunto, acortando la distancia entre ellos

-De que nos perdimos? Tuvieron acción?– Interrumpió Cisco, Caitlin estaba a su lado. Los héroes se separaron rápido balbuceando una explicación – me refiero a que porqué usas el traje Barry -.

-Ahh sisi hubo un robo, pero ya lo resolvimos- respiro aliviado con la mano restregándose la nuca.

-Bueno, a lo nuestro ¿? – dijo Cait

Todos asintieron y volvieron a un día normal. Bueno casi.

Barry no podía separar los ojos de la arquera, con la diferencia de que esta vez fue más discreto.

Si definitivamente era más hermosa de cerca.


	3. Chapter 3: Deseo

Los días pasaban y Thea se volvía mes cercana al equipo flash.

Ella se instalo en la parte de estrategia y planificación. Habiendo sido entrenada por Malcolm, tenia un amplio conocimiento en esa área, después de todo el era un gran villano.

Hacia casi todo con Iris y Caitlin. Se volvieron muy cercanas. Amaba los chistes de Cisco y sus referencias a películas y series, era una de las pocas que le seguía el ritmo. Eso le dio mas esperanza al pobre.

Jay era su segundo Oliver, bueno algo asi. Encontró ese aire protector y sabio en el que era tan familiar para ella. Con Barry todo era divertido, sencillo, agradable. Él parecía sacado de un cuento, el típico caballero que acude ante el llamado de la damisela en apuros. Uno de los pocos que quedaban sobre la faz de la tierra según ella.

-El parece haber evolucionado favorablemente con el entrenamiento en estos últimos días – dijo Caitlin mientras todos observaban al velocista de esta tierra entrenar en cinta.

-Si pero parece un poco distraído, no se ve que esté dando lo mejor de si mismo – dijo el otro corredor

\- lo culpan?, Zoom lo tiene aterrado, aunque el no lo admita – apunto Iris.

-Y Este Zoom es tan diabólico ¿? – Pregunto la hermana del arquero esmeralda

-Es el demonio en persona, no le importa a quien se lleve por delante con tal de conseguir su objetivo – le aclaro Jay, haciendo una pausa – ser el mas rápido de todos y para eso, tiene que destruir a todo velocista que se interponga en su camino – finalizo

-Solo si lo puede alcanzar – Dijo Barry apareciendo de la nada, sin camiseta. La menor de los Queen miro con discreción y pudo notar lo que era un six pack en el abdomen del Flash. Sonrió para sus adentros. **_No para de sorprenderme_** , pensó. Extrañamente la invadió una necesidad de lamerlos y besarlos. Pestañeo varias veces para sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Puff en un instante el estaba vestido con cardigan rojo y saco gris

-Bueno eso es todo lo que puedo dar por hoy –dijo – tengo que ir a la comisaria a seguir con mi trabajo de dia. – dijo sonriendo

\- ahh – Thea balbuceo dirigiéndose a el – yo también tengo que ir a denunciar el cambio de domicilio, ¿queda muy lejos?.

-Más o menos, pero la distancia no es problema – dijo este acercándose a ella – pasa tu brazo alrededor de mi cuello. – dijo el mirándola directo, lo que la hizo estremecer. Hizo caso omiso, él la cargo en sus brazos y en un pestañeo estaba sintiendo el viento golpeándola, pero no duro mucho porque cuando abrió los ojos, ya se encontraban en el lugar.

La bajo con cuidado y la obvservo para comprobar que no había sufrido nada, como mareo, nausea o pérdida de conocimiento.

-Eso fue genial – dijo Thea suspirando y riendo

-si?- pregunto el mientras entraban

-Totalmente, fue … - el timbre de su celular la interrumpió. Miro la pantalla y el identificador indicaba que era Ollie. – mejor atiendo esta. Dijo y se separó un poco.

-Hola – dijo.

-Speedy! Que tal – se escuchó del otro lado – si no llamo yo, no hay forma de que me contactes. – dijo un poco ofendido

\- perdón es que me distraje estos días poniéndome al dia con todos y con la ciudad, aparte con la mudanza todo se me es un caos – se atajó.

\- bueno me alegra sabe que te estas acomodando – dijo feliz – te tratan bien ahí los cazafreaks? – pregunto sarcástico.

-Ollie! – bufo – si, son geniales, digo es tremendo el trabajo que hace el equipo y Barry, bueno el es asombroso. Es tan bueno y considerado… - dijo suspirando.

-Ahh, pasa algo más que tenga que saber ahí, entre ustedes?- pregunto inquisidor.

-Qué? No! – Suspiro de golpe – no, solo digo que el grupo es genial y mis problemas – dijo mirando de un lado a otro – no causaron ningún inconveniente hasta ahora.

-Bueno eso era lo que quería saber – dijo suspirando – me alegra sabe que andas bien, me preocupo enserio.

-Sí, ya lo sé y te quiero mucho por eso – dijo ella sonriendo nostálgica

-me tengo que ir pero yo te quiero también y espero que te vaya bien, y por favor estate en contacto – dijo esa última parte sonando estricto – quiero saber cómo va todo, a cada tanto.

-Bueno está bien, no te preocupes, voy a llamar con más frecuencia, lo prometo – dijo – nos vemos cuídate y saludos a todos.

\- Igual, nos vemos.- ambos cortaron.

Thea volvió al recibidor y se sorprendió de ver a Barry ahí esperándola.

-No se suponía que te quedaras – dijo ella

\- bueno pensé que te podía dar una mano con tus asuntos, si estás de acuerdo – incito el guiñando el ojo.

Ella apretó los labios curvándolos un poco hacia arriba, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. – ok.

El trámite fue rápido, ya que el papa adoptivo del científico se encargó de todo. Ella le agradeció y los dos se fueron de ahí.

-Bueno, creo que termine con todo lo de la mudanza – le comento.

\- Entonces ahora que vas a hacer? – pregunto él

-Bueno podría irme o … - miro hacia su alrededor como si la excusa para quedarse estuviera por ahí escondida.

-o podrías visitar mi laboratorio – dijo el levantando las cejas – digo si te interesa – aclaro rápidamente.

-Si, creo que podría chusmear un poco por ahí – le comento.

-bueno, te muestro el camino – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Dudo pero se la tomo.

-Este lugar es muy cool- dijo cuando llegaron – es tal y como lo imaginaba, pero sin aliens embotellados.

\- ah, ¿esperabas aliens? – dijo poniendo mueca aprobadora.

\- siii – dijo ella susurrando como si tuviera 5 años.

-quizás los tenga – entrecerró los ojos – escondidos.

-mm, entonces es mi deber encontrarlos – dijo fingiendo seriedad

Ambos rieron. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras miraba una estantería llena de contenedores con líquidos de colores. Barry la observaba atentamente.

Se le empezaron a cruzar ideas por la cabeza sobre como seria besar esos labios, morderlos, sentirlos recorrer su piel. Ella parecía hacerlo a propósito, seguía succionando ese perfecto pedazo de carne teñido de rojo, se lo refregaba en la cara prácticamente, **_ya te lo habría dejado el doble de hinchado._** Pensó el, antes de darse cuenta que estaba soñando despierto, con los labios de otra que no era Iris, con los de Thea, una mujer que recién había llegado a su vida. Era hermosa, eso lo había notado desde el principio, pero eso no pareció darle el derecho de soñar con ella, no la conocía tan bien. ¿Cómo podía ser?, con la periodista le tomo años aceptarlo y esta muchacha solo llego y él ya se proyectaba en su mente, haciendo esos labios suyos.

-Barry! – lo saco de sus pensamientos de golpe, asustándolo

-si? – dijo de golpe

-que si esto es cianuro? – pregunto refiriéndose al frasco con polvo blanco dentro.

-Sí, mejor no lo toques, es muy peligroso – dijo sacándoselo de las manos. El contacto con ellas los estremeció un poco.

-Lo sé, pero es que no está etiquetado y me pareció un poco arriesgado – dijo ella tensando a boca.

-uff Tenes razón – dijo el mirándolo – me pasas el fibron que está en el escritorio, el negro de etiqueta azul.

-Toma – dijo pasándoselo

El escribió "Cianuro" en el frente.

-Hecho – indico, mostrando el resultado

-mm debería decir "créditos a Thea Queen, quien aviso al distraído de Barry la falta de etiqueta" – dijo dibujando un cuadro en el aire, con las manos.

Rieron.

-Mejor me voy, así te dejo trabajar – le sonrió – nos vemos después. Le deposito un beso en la mejilla y lo miro con dulzura.

-Nos vemos – se despidió él. Sintiendo el cosquilleo que le dejaron sus labios.

Cuando ella se encontraba fuera del edificio respiro hondo y soltó todo lo que sentía. Obviamente se dio cuenta de que Barry se había fijado en ella hacia unos momentos, cosa que la puso un poco inquieta. Ella misma se había tomado la libertad de imaginar como él se le acercaba, la abrazaba por detrás, poniéndole la mano en la entrepierna masajeándola suavemente mientras ella gemía. Por suerte recupero rápido la cordura y se inventó eso del frasco sin nombre, que le termino saliendo bien.

Se puso en marcha hacia su departamento. Cuando llego se dejó caer en el sofá y reflexiono lo que paso.

 ** _Obviamente siento algo por él, una atracción física, sí, pero es otra cosa. Él no es la clase de chico con el que me divierto, en el hay algo más. Algo que me hace desearlo. ¿Cuanto más voy a poder aguantar?, si sigo así voy a terminar en un gran papelón. Jummmmmm_**. Se quedó dormida después de un rato.


End file.
